The End Of Kenji Harima The Delinquent
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Tenma and Yakumo are in trouble and a certain delinquent is there to save them but at what cost? Rated M for blood, language i suck at summaries.


On a fateful saturday morning, Harima rode his motorcycle to clear his mind of the many misunderstandings that have piled up over the past two years at Yagami High.

He was rejected by Tenma before even confessing and is often mistaken to be involved in relations with Eri or Yakumo but in his eyes none could replace Tenma.

Even Harima knew himself that Tenma was never going to reciprocate the same feelings in return but could not stop loving her.

While riding through the town, Harima heard screams coming the alley and wondered why nobody was able to hear what he had heard.

Harima investagated the trail of the screams in the alley and saw that Tenma and Yakumo were in danger of a rape assault by Tennoji and his two almost identical cousins.

" Harima, help me please!" Tenma screamed.

" H-how dare you do this to Tenma and younger sister!" Harima enragely charged and punched Tennoji and his cousins off of the Tsukamoto sisters.

" Why you, who's that Tennoji!" One cousin rubbed his cheek.

Harima caught the falling Yakumo who like Tenma was bruised in the face and clothing was nearly torn off.

" It's Harima...!" Tennoji angered while pulling out his switchblade.

" Harima, you mean the same Harima you told us about that you said would show up if we messed with the Tsukamoto sisters?" The other cousin said.

" It's him all right and it's time for him to pay." Tennoji said.

" Younger sister, are you all right?" Harima gently shook Yakumo.

Yakumo was about to reply but sees Tenma in a light headed state.

" Ya-Yakumo..." Tenma crashes to her knees and begins to fall.

" Sis!" Yakumo reaches her hand out.

" Tsukamoto!" Harima gently laid Yakumo down and caught Tenma.

" Tsukamoto, Tenma please say something!" Harima begun to cry with Tenma in his arms.

" Harima... you came... for us... is Yakumo okay..?" Tenma said in a weak tone still concerned for Yakumo.

" She's fine, don't you or younger sister worry about a thing, Tenma those guys are going to pay." Harima carries Tenma and Yakumo to a safer distance for what was going to take place.

" H-Harima.." Tenma feeling grateful for Harima's assistance.

" Wait here, I'll be back soon." Harima lays Yakumo and Tenma against his bike.

Harima confronts the Noburu relatives looking only Tennoji in his eyes.

" You, you got some nerve there Tennoji and for what you and your piece of shit cousins have done only one of us is leaving alive." Harima quietly but fiercely declared.

" Harima, I have waited for this day and for once your right, only one of us is leaving and it's not you!" Tennoji runs ahead with his switchblade aiming for Harima.

Harima moves away to the side with his hand on Tennoji's switchblade hand and kicked him hard on the face.

Tennoji's two cousins saw what happened and charged in after Harima.

" Come and get me!" Harima ran to the cousins.

Harima punched the first cousin twice in the face and round house kicked the other cousin behind him.

After the second cousin fell, Harima jumped on top of the first cousin and started pounding his face as hard as he could.

Tennoji grabbed a two by four then smashed it on Harima's back.

Though Harima was in pain, he turned around and tackled Tennoji all the way to a wall.

" Damn you Tennoji you son of a bitch!" Harima slammed Tennoji's switchblade hand to the wall in order to make Tennoji drop the knife then punched the hell out of Tennoji's exposed ribs and face.

" Cos!" The second cousin charging Harima.

Harima turned his back slammed the second cousin's face on the brick wall and repeated the motion.

" Harima, look out!" Tenma shouted.

The first cousin attacked the back of Harima's knee with a lead pipe that was on the ground.

Harima ceased his attack and held his knee that was swelling in pain.

" Hit him again!" Tennoji covered his eye.

The first hit Harima again harder in the same spot in the back of his knee which made Harima fall to the ground.

" Harima, no!" Yakumo screamed.

" Shut up you prude bitch!" The first cousin yelled to Yakumo and struck Harima's back with the pipe then tosses the pipe to the side.

" Get him!" Tennoji said as he and his cousins started kicking Harima's ribs.

" Stop it!" Tenma screams as she ran to the middle of the fight.

Yakumo picks up the pipe and also runs to the fight.

" Stay out of the way!" The first cousin blocks the pipe strike from Yakumo and pushes her down by the face.

" Beat it, bitch!" Tennoji slaps Tenma down.

" ARGH WHY YOU BASTARD!" Harima rapidly takes a swing at Tennoji's face.

Harima's punch connected and Harima was punched in the back of his head by the first cousin and was hit in the ribs with a two by four by the second cousin.

Harima spat blood from the two by four that broke in half after it smashed his ribs.

" Get your ass up!" The second cousin aggressively lifts Harima to his knees with the first cousin.

" Get him, Tennoji!" The first cousin said as Tennoji walks closer to the trapped Harima.

" Let the pain begin!" Tennoji pulls his fist back for a punch.

" Harima!" Yakumo screamed.

Tennoji punches Harima's unprotected face while the two cousins punched him with their free hand since the other was hold Harima's arms.

" Y-younger sister... run..!" Harima said while being punched.

Tennoji grabs Harima's head and knees him in the ribs.

" Agh!" Harima spat out more blood.

Yakumo picks Tenma up who was barely conscious but couldn't find it in her to leave Harima.

" H-Harima, I can't..." Yakumo teared up.

" JUST GO!" Harima shouted.

" Shut the hell up!" Tennoji uppercuts Harima.

The first cousin again punches Harima in the back of his head to move Harima in the direction of the second cousin who kicks Harima in the side of the ribs.

Harima moves to Tennoji from the impact of the kick and gets a hard punch to the jaw which knocks his sunglasses and head band off.

Harima was laid out on the ground faced down and was unaware that Tennoji and his cousins have their switchblades out.

Yakumo while beginning to leave with sees what the Noburu cousins were about to do.

Harima weakly moves to reach for his sunglasses to hope to avoid Tenma seeing him without his sunglasses.

" NO!" Yakumo shrieks.

Tennoji and his cousins remorselessly buried their knives in vital spots in the back of Harima.

" GAH!" Harima reacts once again with blood spilling from his mouth.

" Takes care of him." Tennoji smiles and looks at Yakumo and Tenma who barely regained consciousness and saw three switchblades on Harima's back.

" HARIMA!" Tenma screams.

" Tenma... Younger sister... forgive... me.." Harima thought losing consciousness.

" I'm losing consciousness... am I going to die...?" Harima thought as the last thing he sees before blacking out is Tenma screaming fighting restraint from Yakumo.

* Flashbacks *

" _Harima, you really important to me you have become one of my best friends..." Tenma said. _

_" Oh Tenma..." Harima's thoughts were heard in the flashback. "_

_ Harima, if you love somebody make her feel special because she only wants to hear I love you from her special somebody." Tenma said in the flashback at the abandoned school in season one. _

_" Tenma's sister I beg you please help me with my manga, it's very important to me!" Harima begs Yakumo as seen later in season one. _

_" I.. I like you Harima.." Yakumo confesses her feelings as seen in the third term. _

_" Yakumo..." Harima's thoughts were heard in flashback. _

_" I.. I think about you night and day so please, please accept my love!" Harima unknowingly grabs Eri's wrist as seen in season one. _

_" I'm worthless in your eyes, right?" Harima yells at Eri in third term. _

_" Do you actually know what kind of girl am I? Acting as though you know everything!" Eri slaps Harima as seen in third term. _

_" There isn't anyone who loves me by heart!" Eri continues to cry as she slowly slaps Harima in third term. _

_" You opened my eyes.. thank you rich girl." Harima smiles at Eri for the first time willingly as seen in third term. _

_" Rich girl..." Harima thoughts in flashback. _

_" Go after her, there's something I must do." Karasuma said looking at curry shop in season one. _

_" I will not let you leave and break Tenma's heart!" Harima challenges Karasuma in third term. _

_" Karasuma.." Harima thoughts in flashback. _

_" Harima, I won't let you get away with this!" Hanai lunges at Harima. _

_" Bring it on, four eyes!" Harima lunges back. "_

_ Even __Hanai..." Harima thoughts in flashback. _

_" All of my classmates have become dear friends of mine and they'd all be disappointed to see what a weakling I am now!" Harima thought as he began to regain consciousness. _

Tennoji and his cousins slowly stalked Yakumo and Tenma unaware that Harima stood up slowly.

" As everyone knows, is that you love someone you will die protecting them, right Tenma!" Harima pulls out two of the switchblades from his back and alerted Tennoji and his cousins.

" No way!" Tennoji said.

" H-Harima!" Tenma said out of surprise.

Harima tosses the two switchblades directly at the hearts of Tennoji's cousins and pulls out the last switchblade from his back.

" As someone who loves you I have no business whining!" Harima runs full speed at Tennoji who was unable to move out of fear.

Harima impales Tennoji's heart with his own blade and made Tennoji spit blood himself.

" If I'm going to hell your coming with me, you son of a bitch...!" Harima pulls out Tennoji's knive from his chest.

Harima at this point dropped to his knees from major blood loss and was caught by Tenma before falling on the ground.

" Harima, you idiot, you idiot! Why did you have to do this why!" Tenma cried referring to Harima might have had the chance to save himself if he had just stayed down.

" Tenma... If saving your life... meant that I give up mine... I would gladly do so." Harima tears began to flow with Tenma's.

" No Harima...no!" Tenma squeezed Harima as Yakumo's tears were coming hard.

" Tenma.. I... love..." Harima weakly said but was unable to finish as he died in Tenma's arms.

" Harima... Harima..." Tenma shook Harima but no response.

" No Harima no!" Yakumo covers her mouth.

" NOOOO!" Tenma screamed as loud as she could.

Harima's soul was lifted from his body in his body form.

" So this is it? The story of Kenji Harima the delinquent?" Harima's way of communicating to himself is now his thoughts as he rises.

" Looking back, my life has been nothing but failure." Harima thought as lists his failures.

" Rejected by Tenma." Harima imagines Tenma.

" Unable to stop my friend." Harima imagines Karasuma as he failed to stop Karasuma from leaving.

" Unable to protect either my mother or my father." Harima imagines his late parents.

" Compared to the deeds of Hanai, my actions are trifling, insignificant works indeed and I had no real reason to exist." Harima imagines Hanai and then imagines Tenma and Yakumo.

" No, that's not true... I have a found the real reason to live so I can rest easy... right Tenma and Yakumo?" Harima thought.

" Sharing, laughs and being with you two is what gave me the strength to continue walking this path you set for me for so long." Harima imagines the good times he's had with Tenma and Yakumo as well as his other class mates.

" Thanks to your existence, my life wasn't really that terrible." Harima began dropping tears from the sky.

" And you rich girl, I never thought I'd say this but with you involved in my life like you did was worth it, even with all the misunderstandings we had." Harima imagined Eri and that Eri would attack him each time.

" My final chapter of my life, the story of the delinquent who was never able to confess his feelings for the girl he loved even for his last words at the time of his death." Harima thought as more tears dropped down.

" Heh, ha ha just barely glorious but glorious indeed." Harima shortly chuckled in his thoughts.

" This story has come to an end." Harima raising higher than the sky.

" Now what should the new story be about I wonder? How about the story of Tenma Tsukamoto, yes there's a nice ring to it." Harima gave his last thought before leaving the Earth to the next world above.

Harima's tears that had fallen from the sky had landed on Tenma's face and the words FIN was put revealing that the whole time that it was all a manga written by Harima himself.

" Bravo, Harima wonderful story!" Togo started an applause with the classmates.

" I can't stop crying!" Asou said.

" That was beautiful!" Mikoto wiping her tears as the other classmates cried.

" Harima... this is so sad I can't imagine what his friends must have went through when they heard of his death!" Hanai covers his eyes with his forearms.

" How could that stupid girl not see the main character's feelings for her!" Tenma cried with her pigtails flapping up and down.

" Your right sis, this truly sad." Yakumo wiping her tears.

" Harima when this comes out I want to be the first with a copy." Tenma said.

" I'm glad you liked it Tenma." Harima trying his best not to grin like a creep.

" Hey Harima, I can't help but notice that the characters in your manga look exactly like us." Imadori said.

" Your right, the hero and heroine looks like Harima and Tenma." Karen said which causes other classmates to take notice and freak Harima out.

" Hey she's right!" Suga said.

" Um hey whiskers?" Eri taps Harima on his shoulders while the classmates ramble.

" Hm, rich girl?" Harima said.

" That was.. that was a good story and for the record, I'd die if that really happened." Eri closes her eyes and kisses Harima on the lips.

" Hmu WHAT!" Harima reacts to kiss as the classmates react with total silence of surealness of what just happened.


End file.
